Secrets
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: Secrets. They can be a dangerous thing. Everybody has them. Only some choose to hide them. They shape who we are and what we do. What will the Anubis residents secrets be? Do you want to know?
1. Amber Millington- The blonde

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

**Everyone has secrets,they shape who we are but some of us keep them secret. Find out the secrets of the students of Anubis...**

* * *

** Amber Millington - The blonde**

**Ever wondered why she sometimes seems so fake and materialistic but is a great friend and a whole load smarter then anyone thought?**

Amber always was miss popular. Right? Wrong!

When she was younger she loved the disney princess films. She wanted to be a princess with her own prince charming and fairytale Mum was her fairy godmother then. Every Saturday she would curl up on the sofa with her Mum and watch a disney marathon. Her mum always took her shopping and baked cakes with her. She was her best friend not just a Mum.

When Amber turned six her fairytale world came crashing down. Her Mum was diagnosed with cancer, but by the time it was discovered ,it was to died three months later. Her Dad was always away at work or shut away in his office before but now he had to come home. He didn't send anymore time with her. A Nanny was hired and he left Amber to be taken care of by the staff. To start with he would eat dinner round the table with her but that stopped by the time she was seven.

Her Nanny was called Hilda. Hilda left her kids with her husband back in her home country so she could earn more money over in the UK. She sent some money home every Sunday and saved half her wages for her kids college funds. She visited in the summer holidays so she could be with them. She treated Amber like her daughter. She took the seat next to Amber at the big oak table. She watched a film of Amber's choice on a Saturday. Hilda knew she could never replace Amber's Mum but she tried to make Amber's life happy again.

Amber seemed like a permanent target for bad luck. At school it didn't get any better. Since her Mum died Amber started losing her friends.  
She didn't want to talk to any of them and lost her sparkling personality. She became a teachers pet and buried herself in her work. At break she would do her homework and she would eat her lunch in the library were she could be alone.

When she turned eight she realised that she missed her friends, she missed the parties and being loved by everyone, Most of all she missed her Mum. She tried her hardest to win her classmates back. She tried with all her heart but she had missed to much. She was unfashionable, uncool, nerdy and a teachers pet. No one there wanted her. She was bullied until year five when she was old enough to move to a boarding school. Her father agreed immediately and Mr Millington was a very rich man, so he gave Amber a weekly allowance in her new bank account. Her allowance was a very large sum of money.

In that summer holidays she ditched reading Algebra books before bed and replaced them for fashion and gossip gave all her clothes to the charity shop and bought new stylish designer labels.  
She figured out that being smart and uncool got you nowhere. She entered the Frobisher academy as a new Amber. She acted dumb and well.. blonde. Always obsessing over celebs and fashion. She became the most popular girl in school.  
But it wasn't the real her. Some of her friends were genuine and she told them almost everything. ALMOST.

She always keeps up the act even though it sometimes hurts when shes called stupid. Stupid is better then the names she was called before. On the days when she is most fake is when shes had enough of acting but is to scared to break down the walls she has built.

She never forgets what happened it haunts her nightmares. Thats why she went out with Mick. Because she really did like him at the time and partly because it was good for her image. Now things are happier. Hilda went home to her family. Amber got involved in sibuna and is still the most popular girl in school but sibuna are her real best friends. Her Dad calls here from time to time to check up on her. But she still remembers and might never be the same as she used to. The only thing is that shes a lot happier then before and to Amber, that is what counts.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed that and please R&R! **

**I will update soon, tell me whose secret you want next. :D**


	2. Patricia Williamson - Second best

**Wow...Reviews within 5 minutes of posting the first chapter!**

**Thanks so much guys! Anyway the majority vote was Patricia so here is her secret...**

* * *

_**Patricia Williamson - Second best**_

Patricia Williamson doesn't do tears, she is a tough cookie and is always herself and couldn't care any less what people think of hasn't always been like this, she used to try and impress everyone else, be someone else but since she came to Anubis she has become true herself.

16 years ago Mr&Mrs Williams had twin daughters, though they were only expecting one. Piper and Patricia Williams. There parents were thrilled. Well, at first anyway.

The girls grew up together. They were inseparable, joint to the hip. They shared everything there room, clothes, shoes, toys, secrets apart from one thing, there dreams. Piper began to show talent at an early age she was good at everything. When the twins were five they started school and Piper was top of the class at everything, she was popular and talented. Piper wanted to start ballet class and learn piano. Mrs Williams agreed right away. Patricia was Pipers shadow to everyone but Piper. At ballet Piper got all the lead roles but Patricia stumbled along in the back. At piano lessons Piper played long and complicated songs but Patricia struggled to get the notes right. At home Piper always did things perfectly, she was an angel. If Piper accidentally broke something Patricia was blamed. If Patricia so much as dropped a plate it was on perhaps and she was punished.

Sometimes things got so bad at home at night Patricia would bury herself under the covers and cry herself to sleep. On these nights when Piper came up to bed, she would give her twin a hug and comfort her, tell her not to worry, that she would be there or her. These nights started becoming more frequent until it was every night. Everyday was hard for Patricia though she was only about 7 years old she felt like breathing to loud resulted in a punishment. Patricia lost her confidence completely. She was always wrong, always 'misbehaving' and was a pain, shame to the family. She was sick of pink, sick of fairytales, sick of her parents and sick of trying to please everyone by trying to be Piper. She tried so much and wished so bad to be like Piper, it hurt.

A year later she decided to stuff it. She thought it wasn't worth trying anymore. She would never be good enough for anyone. She got into fights, didn't try in lessons, acted up in class and acted the like the horrible person people made out she was. Piper didn't understand her anymore and instead of comforting, she said if she started behaving well then people would like her again. It made Patricia worse. Her own twin, the other half of her had turned against her. She felt alone.

That summer her parents planned a holiday to Disneyland and told them about the posh hotel, the rides, swimming with dolphins and all the nice things planned. Then the bombshell came. They said Patricia wasn't coming on the 'Family' holiday! This was for them and Piper. Patricia was being sent to her grandparents house in a small, dull, remote village in Wales instead. Then in September she would start boarding school. On her own. Piper was staying with them. Patricia yelled, stamped her feet and cried. Piper burst into tears at the thought of her twin leaving. There parents blamed Patricia for upsetting Piper and sent her upstairs to pack, while they calmed Piper down.

That summer Patricia changed. Her grandparents were worse then her parents. She was always grounded. Always immature and disrespectful. Her grandmother called her a mistake. She said that Piper was an angel meant to be here and Patricia was a devil, a mistake not meant to be alive. It pushed Patricia over the edge. She became the goth pixie. She built thick walls around her, unbreakable to everyone but Piper, Eddie and Joy. They are the only ones that know. The ones that care for her the most. They will always be there for her. Even when she feels like everything is her fault. When her walls come crumbling down.

* * *

**Okay there was Patricias story. A tad more depressing then i thought it would be, but hey!**

**R&R please and don't forget to vote for the next secret!**


	3. Nina Martin - Grannys girl

**So I have noticed that all of these seem to be based in the characters pasts, so I was thinking that after I've finished all there pasts I could do a sequel based on actual secrets in the present. So let me know what you think. Sorry I didn't update at the weekend, I was at my dads and its difficult to write there so I have written two chapters tonight!**

* * *

**Nina Martin- Granny's girl**

Nina Martin didn't really remember her parents. She had some old photographs, the stories Gran told her and a few short snippets of memories. Nina was only two years old, when her parents died. The last time she saw them was when she was dropped off at Grans house for the night while her parents (on a very rare occasion) went out. They were going down to friends party a couple of hours drive away. They planned on collecting Nina in the morning. As they left they're usually quiet toddler screamed and begged them not to go. She held onto there legs as tight as shed could manage. Tears streamed down her little face as she said goodbye. Nobody knew it was the last.

Gran was Nina's mums, mum. The only family Nina had. That Friday was fun. She baked cookies with her granddaughter, played games and read stories together. The two had always been close. But they were about to be closer then ever. After Nina had been put to bed and been checked on several times during the night, Gran settled down in front of the t.v with a nice warm cup of tea. The phone rang just around midnight and wondering who would be calling at this time, Gran picked up the phone. The lady started shaking. She dropped her teacup, put the phone down and went upstairs to bed with a very heavy heart.

The next morning Gran made a special breakfast of pancakes and waffles with lemon, sugar, syrup and strawberry milkshake. Nina's finished there breakfast then Gran announced that she had something very important to tell Nina. She pulled the little girl onto her knee and gave her a cuddle. She told her that Mummy and Daddy wouldn't becoming back today. "Why?" Nina asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Because they have gone up to heaven to join the Angels" Gran explained softly to her. The girls face fell, her eyes filled with tears. Her Grans heart broke all over again at the sight. They would get through this together.

In the following years Gran battled social services for custody over her granddaughter. It took awhile but she won. Nina and her were free. The two were not just Gran and Granddaughter, they were like best friends. Nina told her Gran everything. She grew up happy. That was what her Gran wished for.

Then the opportunity came for Nina to win a scholarship to an English boarding school. This was her parents dream for Nina but Gran couldn't afford the expensive fees. At first Nina wasn't sure and was reluctant to go. After much convincing and reassurance from Gran, she decided to go. It was a long way away but it was the opportunity of a lifetime for Nina.

Without her Gran Nina often wondered what would have happened to her. Would she have met Fabien? Would she have found Sarah? Would she have discovered her ability as the chosen one? Nina misses her parents like crazy. But she is grateful to her Gran for everything and she always will be.

* * *

**I think that's the happiest one so far. Well please R&R as always and vote for who next!**

**- XXJustBeingMexx**


	4. Jerome Clarke - Unloved

**Number four! **

**Jerome Clarke, the most voted for so far... well enjoy!**

* * *

**Jerome Clarke - Unloved**

As a lower year at the school your opinion of Jerome Clarke would be pretty low. Especially if you are a victim of either his recycled homework business or one of his many hilarious but humiliating scams, you would think of him as a nasty, mean bully and a ruthless business man. If you are a member of Sibuna then you would be a little suspicious of him because of the previous Rufus Zeno incidents but you know he will be there for you in the end and isn't as bad as people think. If you are a classmate then you would know not to mess with him and think of him as untrustworthy but you also know he is one of the best pranksters known to man who pulls the most hilarious, devious, smart pranks and scams with his partner in crime Alfie. But if you are Mara then you know there is a lot more to him then people think. You will have seen every emotion in his eyes from icy blue to a deep, warm blue. You will have seen his softer side and know his secrets and be one of those lucky few people to get past his walls.

Joan and John Clarke had two kids, a son Jerome and a daughter Poppy. Joan wanted a daughter. Before then she never liked children. The thing was that Joan Clarke wasn't a very nice woman. She had favoritism and always liked poppy, but didn't even love Jerome. She was lazy and made Jerome do the house work and look after Poppy when she couldn't be bothered. She was cruel and unreasonable. So cruel and unreasonable that when her husband John started to think about a divorce and moving down to the house a couple of doors down so he could still see the kids without putting up with Joans behavior anymore she decided to frame him and get him sent to prison.

When Jerome was six and Poppy only three, the police came and his dad got into the police car, without a single goodbye. When he asked his Mum what happened she grunted at him and mumbled it wasn't any of is business and there was washing up he could do. Later when Poppy asked where her daddy was Joan told her "Daddy's been a very bad man and has hurt mummy so he has left us". Jerome overheard and got angry. He knew his dad wouldn't do that! His Mum had to be lying. But Jerome wasn't certain she was lying. His Dad was always away at work or arguing with his Mum. The only person brave enough to stand up to her. From then things at home got worse. Joan would leave Jerome to babysit Poppy while she went to the pub for a drink and chat with her mates. She could leave them for up to 6 hours at a time.

When Jerome was 11 years old he was old enough for boarding school. Joan couldn't wait to palm him off to someone else. She wasn't leaving him there for a good education like most other students were, he was there because his Mum didn't want him, this was how she could abandon him. And Joan didn't hesitate in letting Jerome know it.

Jerome packed his case and said a very emotional goodbye to Poppy. He was worried about her because he had always looked after her, protected her and now he was forced to leave her with his so called 'Mother'. He was afraid Joan would turn Poppy against him as Poppy was only just 9 years old.

After a while at the school in the Anubis estate Jerome started treating Trudy like a Mum. Well only when nobody was around. On mothers day, Easter, Christmas and the holidays only Victor, Trudy and Jerome would be at the house. Jerome always got Trudy a present and she was the only other person to know about his past. She was the Mother Jerome never had.

* * *

**So how was that one? Not my best story, sorry about that. I will do better on the next. R&R and don't forget to vote for the next characters secret.**

**- xxJustBeingMexx**


	5. Eddie Miller(Sweet)- Fatherless

**I can't remember if I did a disclaimer in the first chapter so here is one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the characters. On with the story!**

* * *

**Eddie Miller (Sweet) - Fatherless**

Edison Sweet lived a perfect life. He lived with his Mom and Dad in a coastal town in California, USA. The family home was very happy. His Dad Eric Sweet owned a boarding school in England. In the half term and holidays, the family of three would trip to the school and Eric would see how things were going. His Mum was a nurse but when Eddie was born she quit her job to stay at home and care for him.

But things weren't well at home. His parents were always arguing, they tried to hide it but it just got worse. Eric was taking more and more trips to England, sometimes staying there for weeks at a time. His Mum got upset and sometimes little Eddie would open her bedroom door and see her crying. When he asked her what was wrong she would say,"Oh its nothing, just Mummy being silly" and she would dry her eyes. Even though he was about 6 years old he knew it wasn't 'nothing'.

That Thursday Eddie had a good day at school and he got a certificate in assembly. He came home jumping around, bursting to tell his Mum and wanted to ring his Dad straight away. When he got home he was surprised, his Dad was home. Home at last. Eddie ran to him and gave him a big cuddle telling him how much he missed his Dad and about his certificate and what happened while he was away. Eric smiled at his son and listened to his story, growing more and more guilty at every word his son said.

That night when Eddie went to bed, feeling the happiest he had been in a long time. His Mum hadn't cried today and his Dad was home. His life was perfect again. Uh...well until morning anyway.

**(line break)**

About 4am the next day an alarm clock beeped. A hand reached out and turned it off. The man silently slipped out of bed, dressed and picked up a full suitcase by the door. He made his way downstairs avoiding the creaky third step. In the kitchen he grabbed an apple and pocketed it. Then opened a draw and rooted through, until he picked out a single passport. With the passport in hand he left a big brown envelope on the table. He scribbled a note, left an address and exited the room. unlocked the door and put his suitcase in the car. "oh, no" he muttered under his breath. He left the keys in the front door. He jogged to the front door and looked up shocked. He met his wife's menacing glare. "Way to go Eric!" she hissed "leave early and escape as soon as possible and don't bother to say goodbye to your son!" . "You know its not like that" Eric Sweet whispered as he glanced up the stairs,frightened Eddie might have woken up. "Then what is it then" she spat going red with anger. "Uh...well " he stammered. "Thought so Eric" she said and handed him the big brown envelope, "Here take them, there signed, goodbye Eric". "Uh..." Eric stated. SLAM! The door shut in his face. Eric got in the car and drove to the airport and didn't look back.

**(line break) **

Mrs Sweet leaned against the door and held in her tears. It was over. She had signed the divorce papers, it was final. Only she had to tell Eddie. It would break his heart. She couldn't believe Eric could do that to him.

Eddie came running down the stairs and saw his Mum at the table."Where's Daddy?" he asked. "Daddy's left to go and live in England darling" said his Mum. Then once she had explained the best she could to her 6 year old, Eddie ran upstairs and slammed the door.

The next few years were hard for the Millers. They were no longer Sweets, they changed back to Eddies Mums maiden name. They liked it that way. All pictures or left over items of Eric were in a shoebox in a dusty corner under Eddies bed. His Mum had to work again now she was a single Mum. Eddie used to write to his dad and call him but this didn't last long. Communication kind of broke down by the time he was seven.

Eddies grades plummeted. His behavior was poor. He got into regular fights, played pranks and wound teachers up in general. He was kicked out of all the local schools. His Mum was disappointed in him, teachers were sick of him and still his so called 'Dad' didn't give a reaction. The year he turned 16 his Mum decided she had enough and she was done with being soft and understanding. He was threatened about it but now he was packed off to his Dads boarding school in England.

* * *

**R&R as always but thank you for everyone already reviewing and supporting the story.**

**Vote for the next.**

-**xxJustBeingMexx **


	6. Fabian Rutter - Not so perfect

**Fabians story was the hardest to write but the longest chapter, sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to Sophie for listening to my story plot and coming up with the armed forces idea,because i was so paranoid about it being rubbish!**

* * *

**Fabian Rutter - Not so perfect **

Out of all the residents Fabian had the most perfect life. Well that's what everyone thinks. Nobody ever asks about his past, his family or how he got to be the Anubis geeky musical genius. Fabian wants to keep the illusion, not because of them, because of himself. He wants to forget it all.

Fabians lived in the same house his whole life, a small four bed roomed town house on the outskirts of Liverpool. He comes from a big family. His Mum, Dad, Gran and four sisters. His Dads in the Armed forces and never usually is at home. Fabian gets on with girls so well because he has been brought up by them. He has always been the man of the house. At first it was an honor but after a while he realized the responsibilities he had.

His eldest sister Emma age 24 has moved out and in her last year at university in London, second is Jasmine age 21 and is going to uni after her gap year. Third is Anna age 14 and going to the local high school. Last is Lizzie his cute seven year old sister who still lives in the world of magic and happy ever afters. Lizzie has always been Fabians favorite and always will be.

When he was was eight years old his Dad went off on tour again after only six moths at home. His Mum started working night shifts again and sleeping through the day. Emma was 15 and would try and take charge but would get frustrated and shut herself away in her room. Jasmine was 12 and took advantage by going out with her friends and sneaking out at night. Anna was only five and needed attention and entertainment, always needing someone to take care of her. Lizzie wasn't alive yet. Fabians Gran needed care,she was old, confused and had server arthritis. Fabian was an 8 year old boy caring for everyone.

His Mum worked from 6pm- 6am everyday. She only had Sundays off. Sunday was her day of peace. She relaxed and spent time with her kids. To her it was the beat day of the week. On School days Emma would organize the mornings. After sorting everyone out she and Jasmine would go to catch the bus and at 8:45am Fabian and Anna would gather there things and walk to school. In the evening when the kids got home there Mum would be awake and would have dinner cooked and she spent the time with them and Gran. Once she had left for work at 6pm it would all dissolve to chaos. Emma and Jasmine would argue. Anna would cry and whine. Emma would storm up to her room in a huff, slam the door and be there until would yell after her then at Anna and glare at Fabian. Then Jasmine would change, do her hair and make up then be out the front door to hang out in town. She could stay out until as late as 1am at times, sometimes stay at a friends and sneak in the following morning. Emma would freak out at her and then go back up.

Every night after Jasmine let the front door click, Fabian was left in charge. Weather he liked it or not. He always calmed Anna down and play dolls or any game she wanted with her until her bedtime at half seven when he bathed her, made her hot chocolate and put her to bed. After Anna was in bed he would sit with his Gran, gave her medicine, they talked to each other, he fed her and helped her up the stairs to bed. At around nine Fabian was on his own. He usually watched DVDs or did the whole weeks homework or played in his room.

His routine was boring he had watched all the DVDs in the house so much, he knew all the words and movie plot backwards and he soon got bored of his toys. It was time for a change. One evening he looked on the bookshelf. The family only owned cookbooks,babyish books, girly books, educational , scientific books, his godfather Jasper's mythology book and encyclopedias. Fabian had never really been into reading so he never had any of his own. So he started reading about science and mythology. His favorite was Egyptian mythology. It fascinated him the idea of different Gods and life after death. Later he found his Dads guitar. Every night he strummed it. Found guitar videos on YouTube and taught himself to play.

When Fabian was eleven his Gran died. He missed her. Everyone did. By now his littlest sister Lizzie was born though she was only four years old she had a talent of singing. Now Anna was eight she never stayed with Fabian in the evenings anymore. She had her own stuff to do. But Lizzie stayed with her brother. Fabian would play his Dads guitar and little Lizzie would sing along. Lizzie loved hearing Egyptian myths and was Fabians shadow. When Fabians Dad came home his family celebrated. He had completed another tour, won another medal and was home for at least six months this time. This was when Fabians Dad discovers how clever his son was and how talented he was at music. His parents decided to apply for a scholarship for Fabian to attend boarding school. They wanted to give him the best opportunities and to make up for giving him the responsibilities of an adult when he was just eight years old.

Every time someone calls Fabian a nerd he just thinks of it as a comfort. Books are his comfort. When someone calls him a girl they don't know how much the comment stings and when they say he has a perfect life, they have no idea how far from the truth that is...

* * *

**Grrrrrrrrrrrr! laptop restarted halfway through, before I saved all of it. Had to rewrite everything after the third paragraph.**

**Annoyed now. :(**

**Anyway R&R please and vote for the next persons secret!**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


	7. Alfie Lewis - Lifes not funny

**Okay here is the next chapter. I got a suggestion to do KTs but i will need some prompts from you guys please!**

* * *

**Alfie Lewis - Lifes not funny**

Alfred Lewis. Born in London hospital to Mr Lewis a strict, wealthy business man who ran one of the best company's in Britain and Mrs Lewis a florist who owns her own shop in oxford street, London.

Growing up most of Alfie's memories are with his mum. His Dad was always away at work or on business trips abroad. When he came home he would give Alfie all these expensive presents he bought him. The best was when he was six. A pop up rocket with inflatable aliens. Thats where his obsession started. But Alfie just wanted his Dad home.

Alfie's Dad wanted him to be a business man like him and take over the company one day. Mr Lewis wanted the best education possible for his son, so Alfie was sent to an all boys private school near his home. The uniform was smart, teachers strict and fees expensive. Alfie hated it. He was always in trouble. Parents evening was the same every year. "Alfred is a bright boy but sometimes is intellectually challenged" another was "Alfred needs to listen more often and chat less" or "Alfred needs to wind down and concentrate" and "these immature pranks need to stop", the most famous is "Alfred needs to learn that life's not funny".

After each school report or phone calls suspending or on three occasions expelling Alfie from school his Dad was angry. Correction, not angry, FURIOUS. He sat Alfie down and shouted at him, Alfie cried , his Dad screamed at him "BE A MAN", Alfie trembled, his Dad grounded him and took away Alfie's favorite things. The last thing he was told was always the same. Lifes not funny. No one appreciated Alfie's jokes or no one. Except his Mum.

All day was grey and grim for Alfie. Until after school and half terms when he came and helped his mum in her shop. Mrs Lewis is a kind and gentle woman. The kind you would expect to be a teacher or a librarian. But she chose flowers. Her shop was small and had two floors. A white building with clear, shiny glass windows and door. Inside was pastel colours. Pink,purples,blues and greens. She had flowers of every kind in every colour lined up, arranged in pretty vases or bouquet's. Alfie loved helping out in her shop. He would go to the store room and play ninjas with the mops and Alien invaders using cardboard boxes as UFOs. Then in the front he helped serve customers and practiced telling jokes to them and he made each customer smile.

It was his Mum who first started calling him Alfie. When they got home things changed slightly. His Mum would make him do all his homework before his Dad got home. She would cook dinner and quietly beg Alfie to eat it all, even if he was full. Just to please his Dad. Mr Lewis ran the house. He got the last say about everything. He decided what to do, who to see and where to go. He made the rules. If a single rule was broken then there was a consequence. His Dad hated pranks and despised jokes. He wanted Alfie to follow his footsteps and be just like him. Mr Lewis had impossibly high expectations. However Alfie's Mum just said follow your dreams.

When Alfie was 11 years old his Dad found out about Frobisher Academy in Liverpool. One of England's top boarding schools with high academic results. He looked around and their was no questions about it. This is where Alfie would go.

Six months later Alfie found himself saying goodbye to his parents. He was outside the door of Anubis house dragging along his suitcase, then out of nowhere. SPLASH! A water balloon exploded on his head. The other still intact rolled to his feet. Ha ha! Came a laugh as a tall blonde boy came round the corner. Quickly Alfie scooped up the balloon and hurled it at the boys face. Direct hit. Both boys wet, hair dripping as they walked towards each other. "Good shot" said the blonde boy. "Same to you my friend "said Alfie in agreement. They shook hands "The names Clarke said the boy as he shook Alfie hand. Lewis he replied. Well Lewis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" He said as he grabbed Alfie's suitcase and led him into the house.

* * *

**Awww . Alfie and Jeromes friendship starts! Had to put that in. So please give suggestions for KTs background and vote for the next secret. R&R as always. **

**- xxJustBeingMexx**


	8. Willow Jenks - A world with no colours

**Wow, chapter 8 already! Sorry about the irregular updates, its because I was at my dads away from my Laptop. :(**

**I had an idea for a story about Willow and things from her perspective, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Willow Jenks - A world with no colours**

When Willow was a little girl she loved rainbows, they were her favorite thing in the world. She lived in west London, in an average sized four bedroom townhouse in a normal street. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, toilet and dining room. They were painted neutral colours with plain furniture. Her Dads choice, of course. Upstairs the master bedroom, corridor and bathroom were pretty much the same apart from her Mothers potted plants. But the kids rooms were a different story. They were aloud to choose. Willows brother, Nathan at that time was 12. His room was blue and had a football mural on one wall. He had a metal bunk bed which was plastered with stickers of guitars and such. In the far corner was a red bean bag, next to that a desk with this computer and his homemade rocket. Next came Willows sister Amy's room, she was ten. Her walls were all purple and covered with posters of celebrity's and magazine cutouts of different clothes, shoes, and had a wooden double bed with a deep purple bedspread and wooden furniture around the room. Finally was Willows room. She was five. Her walls were baby pink with rainbow across one wall, the rest had wall stickers of unicorns and multicolored cupcakes. Her bed was pink and had tons of cushions and blankets strewn across. In the corner was a mountain of cuddly animals and the rest of the room was scattered with toys.

Outside in garden were flowers. They were all shapes and sizes, they lined the perimeter of the garden, arranged in order of the colours of the rainbow. They were her Mothers pride and joy. Were. That was until things went downhill. You see Willow always loved her Mother best. It wasn't in a mean way, it was just that her Mum understood her best. Her brother would always tell her "I'm busy"or "Get lost Willow" when she asked to play. Her sister was much the same put said much meaner things as she pushed the bubbly little girl out the way. Her Dad was the one she was scared of. He went to work every day except or Sundays when he would usually lay in until noon. When he did come home he was grumpy, he always yelled at Willow the same things "GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE" or "EAT PROPERLY YOU STUPID GIRL" and his most common one was "YOU SELFISH, IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT, JUST LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW, GROW UP!". She would run to her room crying and hide in her pile of teddy's, using her imagination to whisk her out of home and across a rainbow that took her far, far away into her dreams. After these events her Mum would come up and bring her dinner on a tray and sneak her a cup cake. They would talk, laugh and play for a while.

On a Sunday while her Dad was sleeping was the best part of the week for Willow. Her Mum would make pancakes with honey, lemon , sugar, chocolate spread and flavored sauces for breakfast. Then after chores were done they would all walk to the park and feed the ducks the leftover bread from that week. Next Willow, her Mum , her brother and sister would get the 07 bus into central London and go shopping for food, clothes, toys and pocket money spending. They always went to Willows grandparents cafe after then went home again.

By the time Willow turned eight her Dads temper got worse. Her older brother and sister were always out with their friends. Still her Mum never left her. But things between her parents had changed. They were always squabbling over something. When Willow asked why they were arguing her Dad would raise his voice and glare at his wife and hiss "YOUR MOTHER IS BEING CHILDISH AND DISRESPECTFUL" , then her Mum would glare at her Dad and calmly say "Its nothing to worry about dear". She never got any answers.

One night she needed a glass of water and was coming down the stairs clutching her unicorn teddy marshmallow when she heard her parents bickering voices from the dining room. She stopped. She listened.

She heard her name and the words "mistake, immature, weak, childish,worthless,ugly and needs to be sent to boarding school". Her eyes filled with tears, it was her Dads voice. Then she heard some words that she knew eight year olds weren't meant to hear. Followed by a big CRASH! A scream. A sobbing sound came from the behind the closed door. Then several sounds of glass smashes and bangs. That was enough. Willow got scared. Water forgotten, she dropped Marshmallow and bolted upstairs. The glistening tears spilled down her cheeks until she finally got to sleep.

When Willow was nine her Dad left the house. He cleared his and her Mothers shared bank account, took his stuff and the items of value and most importantly took Nathan and Amy. Her Mum fell to pieces. Two of her kids were taken, they had no money and she had to take care of Willow. She suffered from severe depression and stress. The rainbow flowers were let to die.

When Willows 11th birthday came her Dad showed up. He took Willow from her Mum. She never got to say goodbye. Her world was black and white. the colour lost. She tried to paint her world again. She tried so hard it hurt. Her Dad hated her. He hated that she was like her Mum. He kept her world colorless.

That year she was sent away to Frobisher Academy, a boarding school a couple of hours away. At first she was happy. Then the bullying started. The mean, popular girls singled her out just because she was different. They tripped her up and stole her stuff. They spread rumors and called her names. When they hurt her so much she cried they spitefully nicknamed her 'Weeping Willow. The name stuck.

The bullying only stopped when she got to Anubis. She got a make over and became friends with the popular people in anubis like Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Mara and Joy. Especially her idol, Amer Millington!

The colour started creeping back into her world. She had something she had never had. Friends who liked her for her and no mean people bringing her down every time she got back up.

Rainbows.

* * *

**Please R&R as always and vote for whose secret past is next.**

**And share your thoughts about me starting a Willow story as mentioned above. :)**

**- xxJustBeingMexx**


	9. Joy Mercer - Joyless

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far, it means a lot!**

**Here is Joys secret...**

* * *

**Joy Mercer - Joyless**

Joy Mercer lived in Scotland with her grandparents for the first five years of her life. Her Grandfather was a farmer and her Grandmother was a journalist for the local paper. Joys parents Fredrick and Maria Mercer were nearly always abroad or down in London for what they called "business" trips. They lasted for weeks but to Joy each one seemed like a lifetime. She missed her parents like crazy but she was always happy with her grandparents.

Her grandmother was the one who inspired Joy to be a writer/journalist. They would spend hours making up story's together and sometimes Joy would help her with her work and in return her grandmother would dedicate her articles to Joy. The most clear memory Joy has is the song her grandparents used to sing to her every night. Joy always thought it was a family nursery rhyme since her parents where taught it and she was always told it was important that she remembered it. **(A/N the song that the descendants know)** After that she can't remember much more, because her parents decided to quit there jobs and buy a house in England, taking Joy with them.

Joy wasn't aloud to visit her grandparents again, she hasn't seen them since the day she left. Joy blamed herself, she thought it was all her fault she couldn't see them but it never was. It was her parents. They fell out with her grandparents in an argument about when Joy could see them and Fredrick had never liked Marias parents anyway. The second reason was that they thought a clean break was better. Joy always asked about them and when she could see them. The answer was always the same.

Joy was alone. She moved in the summer holidays so there was no school, that meant no friends. She tried to talk to her parents but they were busy and told her to go to the park or something. So that's what she did. Everyday Joy would get have breakfast, dress, and pack a small backpack with her essentials. Her notebook, pencil case, drink, lunch and Bunsie bun her teddy. The last gift from her grandparents. Her most precious possession. She then walked to the park and would play by herself for a while then sit on the bench people watching then she would take out her notebook and write an article about anything interesting she saw or a story made up by her imagination. It was the same everyday for weeks.

It was one day when Joy was sat in the park she saw two girls her age. They both had reddish hair and green eyes and looked like twins but they were dressed very differently. One in a pink flowery top and white jeans with pink converse and she was walking a dog. The second girl was dressed in a purple top, black skirt and tights with dark purple boots, she rode a scooter. They both came up to Joy.

"Hi, im Patricia and this is my twin Piper, whats your name?" the one dressed in dark colours said.

"Hi, my names Joy, Joy Mercer" said Joy smiling at them.

After that the three girls became best friends. The rest of the holidays were a blur filled with water fights, partys, pranks, games, sleepovers and fun. For the first time in her life Joy felt like her name. Joy.

After the holidays primary school started. Joy and Patricia went to the local school, Piper went to a special music school in the next town. This only bought the two girls closer. They were both clever and popular. They had friends but no one knew them as well as they knew each other. They bonded better and soon knew each others secrets. They shared each others happiness and the pain of there pasts. Primary went quickly soon it was time for high school both girls age 11 and wanting one thing. To stay best friends forever.

One day during the holidays Joys parents called her down to talk to her. They had got a call from there old boss. Joys Mum Maria had accepted her old job back. Joy was being sent to boarding school.

Joy ran out the room. silent tears streamed down her face as she grabbed her mobile and locked herself in the bathroom. She called Patricia.  
"hi Joy" Patricia said as she picked up the phone.

In reply Joy sniffed and couldn't speak without bursting into tears again.

"Joy, answer me please, whats wrong?" begged Patricia her voice filled with worry.

"Its happening again, they're doing it again" wailed Joy.

"Who's doing what again?" asked Patricia

"My parents, they're making me leave" whispered Joy

"WHAT" screamed Patricia "They can't do that, I won't let them do that to you again"

"They are, oh Trixie its like my grandparents all over again"cried Joy

"Well, im Kinda leaving to..." stammered Patricia nervously.

"What where?" Joy replied

"Boarding school" Patricia said.

"So am I" Joy answered.

After that phone call both girls realised they were being sent to the same boarding school, in the same house. Anubis house. Joy wasn't alone anymore. Her parents might have left her but in the strange way the universe worked she was still with her best friend.

* * *

**This is really not one of my best. Joys was definitely the hardest to write.  
**

**Please R&R and choose the next secret.**

**- xxJustBeingMexx**


End file.
